The Mummy
by scifigeek10
Summary: Ejami love story. Sami as aspiring archeologist and Ej is a treasure hunter. More interesting then it sounds


Prologue:

_1290 BC_

Screams sounded throughout the temple. Chaos ensued. The king's guard surrounded the blasphemous, traitorous prince and took him prisoner. The king had no choice his son must be punished he had engaged in the dark practices the forbidden arts. He prayed to the darkest of the gods. He tried to awaken what never should be awakened. The king stared at his son. He was such a disappointment. He gave the order and his son was dragged from his sight. His son Rawer "Rafe" was dead to him. He will be forced to suffer the hum die. The most awful of their curses. He tasked his warriors the Medjai to watch over his son and ensure he was never awoken from his punishment. He would spend an eternity in agony. A punishment well deserved.

Chapter 1:

_Present Day April 3, 1925 7:40 pm_

Chloe Lane looked outside her window she couldn't believe it she was in Egypt. Chloe Lane from Salem, Illinois was in Egypt. She thought back to her school days and giggled a little bit. Who would have thought that the Ghoul Girl would ever travel so far from home? She went to her vanity and put the finishing touches on her make-up she had a show to put on in twenty minutes and she needed to give the fellas what they wanted. Chloe was a lounge singer for one of the clubs that catered to the English. Those limeys sure did know how to show a girl a good time too. She wondered what type of man the night would bring her this time. She was used to getting hit on and she didn't mind if the fellas flirted a bit and even bought her a drink or two but that was where she drew the line. She may be a lounge singer but that didn't make her loose despite what some of the fellas might think.

Chloe turned when there was a knock on her door. It opened before she could respond and her best friend came in. Chloe huffed a bit. What if she had been naked? That was Samantha "Sami" Brady for you. She never did stand on ceremony. Chloe thought about calling her out on it but thought better of it. Sami was the reason she was here after all. It was her thirst for adventure and conniving schemes that had convinced Chloe to come all this way with her. Chloe watched as she shed her friend shed her hat and gloves excitedly. Chloe was instantly alert. Sami was up to something she just hoped it meant something good and not that trouble was about to rain down on the both of them. Chloe waited for Sami to say something but she seemed so jittery and to be taking her time. Chloe really needed to finish getting ready though her show would start soon.

Chloe sat on her tiny chair and put on her stockings before looking up at her friend, "Sami, I assume you came busting in here for a reason."

Sami looked up from what she was doing and smiled her mysterious little smile.

Chloe immediately went on red alert. This wouldn't be good. Trouble was definitely in her future. She just hoped she would make it out of her friend's hair brain scheme unscathed. Probably a foolish hope but a girl could dream couldn't she?

"Sami, what have you done this time?"

Sami took a deep breath before answering her friend, "You know how I got a job at the library here?"

Chloe looked at her suspiciously, "Yes."

"Well, I kind of lost it two weeks ago. There was this incident." Sami put up her hands to stop her friend from interrupting. "It wasn't my fault just one of those unexplainable things."

Chloe starred at her, "Wait then where has your paycheck been coming from? We can't make rent without both of our jobs. You…you haven't been…"Chloe trailed off. Sami had been staying out late saying it was for research but now Chloe was worried she might have become…been selling…

"Chloe Lane! How could you even think that? I haven't…I would never become…become a Lady of the Night." Sami was blushing furiously by the time she had gotten the sentence out.

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking it. How else have you been getting money for the past few weeks?"

"Gambling." Sami offered up helpfully.

"Gam..gambling! What do you mean gambling?" Chloe shouted out before lowering her voice. Women weren't allowed to gamble it could mean trouble for her friend if it got out.

"I mean that I've been going to the gentleman's club and playing poker. I really am quite good. My brother Eric taught me all about the game. And I've always been able to read people."

"Women aren't allowed in the gentlemen's club unless they're the entertainment. They certainly aren't allowed to participate in the games. How did you even get in?"

"I disguised myself as a man to get in and worked my way up to the big poker game in the back room."

Chloe put her head in her hands breathing deeply. How is this possible? "Samantha Gene Brady do you have any idea what could have happened if you'd been found out?"

"Aw but I wasn't found out. In fact, I just hit it big not only did I win $700," Chloe gave a shriek at that but Sami continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted, "but I also won an ancient Egyptian artifact that just happened to have a map in it."

"A map?" Chloe asked worried now.

"Yes. A map and from what I've been able to decipher so far it's to the lost city of Hemanaptra."

"The lost city of Hemanaptra?" Chloe asked.

"The ancient city of the dead that just happens to also be full of treasure." Sami excitedly exclaimed. Before coming to Egypt she had been studying archeology and Egyptology at Salem University (well she had been setting in the classes women really weren't all that welcome in the classroom, but one day she'd get her degree just watch and see.)

"Sami, you aren't suggesting that we try to find this place are you?"

"Why not? It's not like we don't have the money now." She smiled proudly. $700 dollars was more money than she'd see in years of grueling work. "We were only staying here until we could save up enough money to keep traveling anyway."

"Yes, but a treasure hunt?"

"You leave the details to me. In a weeks time I'll have everything worked out so that we can be on our way."

Chloe sighed heavily. Sami was like a tidal wave you couldn't fight it you just had to go with the flow. Besides everything with Sami was an amazing adventure. Who else back home could say they'd been on a treasure hunt. There was suddenly a load knock on the door.

"I have to get to the stage they're waiting for me. Sami don't, don't do anything else crazy tonight I don't think I could take it."

Philip Kirakas sat in the darkened club nervously flipping open his lighter. Ej Wells was going to be pissed at him. He just hoped he cold somehow break the news to his partner without him trying to kill him. He'd lost the map! How had he been stupid enough to lose the freaking map? It was the entire reason that they had come to Egypt. He thought back to earlier that evening when he had been at the gentleman's club.

_Cigar smoke filled the back room. This was where the high rollers came to bet big money. Philip had been able to scam them into thinking he actually had some. He starred across the table looking at his opponents as he sat down. All tough looking English men with one exception there was a young boy setting across from him. Philip was immediately curious and wondered how the kid had gotten an invitation to this particular party. The game went on for hours until finally it was just him and the kid. He'd lost almost all of his money and couldn't believe it. He had enough left in him to place one more bet. He put it all in he had the cards. The boy raised and Philip had to call if he wanted to stay in the game. He had the puzzle box on him and placed in the middle saying that it was ancient and worth a lot of you could find the right buyer. The kid had hemmed and hawed but he saw the spark of interest in his eyes. Philip was beginning to think there was more to this young man than met the eyes. It was just after that that Philip had lost everything._

Now Philip was skent broke. Not that that worried him Ej had enough money for the both of them. That was if he didn't kill him when he found out he had lost the map in a game. He continued flipping his lighter nervously looking toward the door waiting for his business partner to arrive. It was at that moment that he heard the voice of an angel.

Looking toward the stage he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with the voice like an angel. Her voice was smokey and full as she sang about fever. A couple of other women came out dancing around her with fans, but he only had eyes for the full-bodied singer. He'd be sure to meet her before the night was over. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Ej standing behind him. Philip took a deep breath before turning to face the music.

Author's Note: Just a quick update try to have chapter 3 up by Monday or Tuesday. Some things such as occupations and what not may be changed to fit my story such as John is Sami's bio father and he was a Professor of Archeology and Egyptology and of course the friendships between the characters.


End file.
